vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabimaru the Hollow
Summary Gabimaru the Hollow, is a Shinobi from the Stone Village Iwagakure and the protagonist of "Jigokuraku". Being sentenced to death after being betrayed by his fellow Shinobis, he sets off together with his monitor and second protagonist Yamada Asaemon Sagiri, to the legendary islands of Kotaku in search of the Elixir of Immortality in exchange for the Pardon of freedom from the Shogun Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Gabimaru the Hollow Origin: Jigokuraku Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his late teens Classification: Shinobi of Iwagakure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Hand to Hand fighter, Skilled Katana user, Body Control (Gabimaru can raise his body heat, readjust his bone structure and harden specific body spots to the point where blades breaks upon impact), Instinctive Reaction (When knocked out, Gabimaru can fight unconscious), Fire Manipulation (He can raise his body temperature to a point where his body oils ignite, turning him into a walking torch. Can apply this to solid projectiles and other parts of his equipment), Analytical Prediction (Can simulate deathblows against him by assessing his opponents capability through his experience), Regeneration (Low), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Type 2. Via Defensive Cloaking), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Memory Manipulation via Tao (Attacks infused with Tao damage the body, life force and soul, excessive damage of ones Tao can lead to memory loss), Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis via Tao (Tao grants its user greatly enhanced perception, allowing them to perceive beings they normally wouldn't be able to. Furthermore, Tao users can read the physical condition and characteristics of everything, through the Tao that flows through them), Conditional Immortality / Regeneration Negation (Immortality 1 to 3, Regeneration at least High-Mid. Tao of correct element can prohibit the regeneration of disadvantaged Tao), Resistance to Soul, Life Manipulation (Tao protects its user from the effects of Tao attacks), Heat and Fire Manipulation (Can withstand burning oil and his own Ninjutsus without any harm) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can trade blows with people who can harm him, can effortlessly break necks and other bones) Speed: Superhuman (Far faster than what is humanly possible) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Effortlesly pulled back to charging cows, who's pull strength were stated to be 950 KG each) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was fully unscathed by cows pulling at his legs while charging, broke several weapons by blocking alone, survived the punch of the giant Rokurota, who could uproot entire trees with one arm) Stamina: Superhuman in base (could fight multiple fights against groups of enemies effortlessly, fought with heavy injuries and blood loss without any sign of fatigue), Average when using Tao (Unexperienced Tao users can't deploy Tao excessively for a long time, without risking death) Range: Standard Melee Range unarmed, Extended Melee Range with Katana and Belt, Several Meters with Ninjutsu techniques Standard Equipment: None noteable Intelligence: Gifted. Gabimaru possesses many years of combat experience through training and assassination missions, making him a deadly Shinobi, who is feared throughout Japan for his ruthless efficiency. Quickly learned the basics of Tao, something that took the Doshi's years of arduous training Weaknesses: Despite his ruthless killing methods is uncomfortable with killing people. In his current stage, he can't use Tao excessively and overusing it has severe consequences, that range from memory loss to even death Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninjutsu *'Ninpō: Hibachi (忍法 火法師 Ninpō: Hi Hōshi):' Gabimaru sets himself on fire by rapidly increasing his body heat, igniting the oils on his skin, embuing all of his attacks with fire *'Ninpō: Thunder Stones (忍法 雷礫 Ninpō: Ikari Tsubute):' Gabimaru uses his superhuman strength to stomp up stone and gravel, to fire them as projectiles by kicking them towards his opponents. While in Hibachi, the projectiles he fires will be ablaze *'Ninpō: Flexible Blade (忍法 撓刃 Ninpō: Shinariba):' Gabimaru uses his belt to strike his opponent, turning it into a weapon "as hard as a rope" *'Ninpō: Wind Sewing (忍法 風縫い Ninpō: Kaze Nui):' A technique not shown in its original form, but in its Hibachi form. Gabimaru fires a fireball from his mouth *'Ninpō: Thorn Quilt (忍法 棘衾 Ninpō: Toge Fusuma):' A technique not shown in its original form, but in its Hibachi form. Gabimaru uproots a small tree to thrust it at his opponents while setting it on fire *'Ninpō: Giant Stone (忍法 大礫 Daireki):' A technique not shown in its original form, but in its Hibachi form. Gabimaru sets a boulder on fire and hurls it at his opponents *'Ninpō: Fire Bridge (忍法 火ひノ橋はし Ninpō: Hi Hashi):' Gabimaru takes a deep breath to exhale a gigantic wave of fire Tao *'Defensive Cloaking:' Gabimaru can coat himself with Tao, making Tao-less attacks less effective and allowing to heal smaller wounds caused by Tao-less attacks instantly *'Tao Perception:' trained Tao users can perceive the world beyond their 5 senses, allowing them to see presences they normally wouldn't be able to, reading the physical status of everything, such as stamina, life sign and even characteristics like gender, height, hair color and so forth. Furthermore, it allows users to read the intentions of their opponents, allowing them to dodge attacks effortlessly *'Tao Embuedment:' By cloaking his hands with Tao, Gabimaru can attack the life force and soul of his opponents directly, turning even non-vital hits into deathblows Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chi Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Jigokuraku Category:Tier 9